Sharing Bodies
by Foxy-Kitsune55
Summary: Yuske was killed in a big battle and his body was destroyed and now he is forced to share a body with one of his closest friends or face living as a ghost (this should be good )
1. Default Chapter

Me: hooray im back and I have a funny little story I hope you will enjoy I got the idea while watching Yu Yu Hakusho and it made me laugh so I hope it will make you laugh to but im talking to much  
  
Hiei: you can say that again  
  
Me: Kurama sweetie will you do the disclaimer stuff  
  
Kurama: Foxy doesn't own yu yu Hakusho  
  
Me: just a ton of merchandise ok on to the story  
  
~~~~~~~~~~In Koenmas office~~~~~~  
  
"I have brought you here for I have some very important and upsetting news" Koenma said bleakly  
  
"Well, we don't have all day" Hiei said impatiently  
  
"well I don't know how to break it to you guys gently so im just going have to say it Yuske is dead  
  
(crickets chirping)  
  
"well don't ball out in tears" said Koenma just a little surprised at their actions  
  
"So what if Urameshi is dead you can just bring him back like you always do" Kuwabara laughed while playing with Koenmas bobble head kitty  
  
"You don't understand Yuske died in a battle after defeating a very powerful demon but his body was destroyed I cant exactly bring him back if he has no body" Koenma said aggravated  
  
"WHAT" they all said with a little more concern  
  
"there now that was the reaction I was looking for" said Koenma  
  
"What do you mean his body was destroyed" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"What do you think I mean" Koenma replied  
  
"So your saying there is no way to bring Yuske back Koenma" Kurama asked coming a little closer to everyone else  
  
"I didn't say that exactly, I said he had no body" Koenma said in a superior tone  
  
"Wait a minute, I don't get it how can Urameshi live without a body, im confused" Kuwabara mumbled  
  
"Idiot" Hiei mumbled  
  
"What did you say shrimp, I bet you don't know how either so why don't you just shut up" yelled Kuwabara  
  
"Why do you bother opening your mouth, it just makes you sound like an idiot" Hiei smirked  
  
"Why you little" Kuwabara started  
  
"Ehem, as I was saying I can bring Yuske back I just need someone who is willing to share his body with him"  
  
"Share bodies like some kind of Frankenstein monster, COOL" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Fool, you don't need Yuske to make you a Frankenstein monster you got the looks down on your own" Hiei said just loud enough for Kuwabara to start freaking  
  
"Will you to quit it, do you want Yuske back or not" Koenma yelled  
  
"Yes" they all murmured  
  
"Ok then now that just leaves one thing, who is gonna share their body with him?" Koenma asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Me: wow that was an extremely easy chapter ^_^  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Kurama: it was good  
  
Kuwabara: it was ok  
  
Me: now there is just the simple matter of who is going to share his body with Yuske hmm I think ill leave it to my readers. Who do you want Yuske to share a body with Kurama, Hiei, or Kuwabara you decide ^_^  
  
Kurama/Hiei/Kuwabara: Gulp -_- why us 


	2. Oh Weary Night

Me: hello all after reading my reviews (thank you all I luv you) I have decided drum roll please  
  
Kuwabara: *drum roll*  
  
Me: that this is gonna be a CYOA so you can all get what you want and be happy and read on so on with the chapter  
  
~~~~~~Koenmas Office~~~~~  
  
"Ok guys, speak up step forward, who is gonna do it" Koenma said happily  
  
"Well" they all said  
  
"oh come on he is your friend" Koenma said slapping his for head  
  
"There is only one way to decide this" Said Kuwabara seriously "To play a game of Janken  
  
Everyone falls anime style  
  
"Not that stupid game again" Hiei mumbled  
  
"Your just upset cause you lost last time shorty" Kuwabara said with a cheesy grin  
  
"Hn" was the only reply  
  
"Ok guys on the count of three 1, 2, 3  
  
they all held their hands out Kuwabara having scissors and Kurama having the same leaving Hiei with a flat hand  
  
"oh you cant be serious" Hiei thought to himself  
  
"Sorry short stuff looks like it you who is gonna share" said Kuwabara mockingly  
  
"if you are quite finished then lets get this over with" Koenma said motioning them to to follow  
  
Time past and things happened I wont get into detail but soon the procedure was complete and Yuske woke to a very big surprise ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~Chapter begins ~~~~~~~~ Chap 1 oh weary night  
  
"What happened" asked no one in particular "Man I feel like I've been dead for a couple of days" he went on  
  
"Well you are right Yuske you have been dead, and I have brought you back" Koenma said proud of himself  
  
"oh my god, don't do tha you almost gave me a heart attach" said Yuske clutching where his heart was  
  
"Sorry Yuske" said a mildly amused  
  
"Wait a second" Yuske said as he began feeling his clothes "these aren't mine" then he went to his hair "that isn't mine" he said getting a little freaked  
  
Yuske ran to a mirror then saw Hiei's face staring back at him  
  
"OH MY GOD" the screams were heard all around spirit world  
  
"What the hell did you do to me" Yuske screamed pointing an acusing finger at Koenma  
  
"Wellll" Koenma thought trying to think of a way to break it to him gently  
  
~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~  
  
"So my body was destroyed and now I have to share with Hiei" Yuske said with disbelief  
  
"Hey" Hiei's voice sounded in his head "Don't think im any happier about this situation detective  
  
"Shut up Hiei" Yuske shouted  
  
"why don't you make me" Hiei said tauntingly  
  
"Maybe I will" Yuske replied  
  
"Oh Yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Back and forth then went till they ended up on the floor rolling around. If anyone were to walk in it would have looked as if this guy was fighting himself except with two different voices.  
  
"Ehem, if you two are quite done, I am a very buisy man and I need to get my work done so you guys can go home" Koenma said just before waking out.  
  
They all just stared  
  
~~~~~~~In the Park later in the evening~~~~~~  
  
"Man im beat, im ready to just curl up and go to bed" Yuske said with a yawn  
  
"That's one thing we agree on detective" Hiei replied  
  
"So where is your home and when if the soonest we can get there and go to bed" said Yuske trying to be nice and make the best out of the situation.  
  
"We are here" Hiei said as he was just about to climb a tree  
  
"Now wait just a second, what do you mean we are here" Yuske said a little confused  
  
"What do you think I mean Baka" said Hiei getting ready for a jump  
  
Just as he leaped a force brought him down again  
  
"What the hell was that" Hiei questioned  
  
"Oh no you don't, there is no way that I am sleeping in a tree in the park, when I have a perfectly comfortable bed waiting at my home" said Yuske  
  
"Well you don't have much choice, do you detective, seeing how this body belongs to me" Hiei said smugly heading back towards the tree  
  
"No, im going home" and Yuske walked away pulling the body with him  
  
Just then Hiei latched onto the tree and refused to let go  
  
"We are sleeping here" he said clawing his way up the tree  
  
"No we are not, Koenma gave me control of half the body, and this half says were going to my house to sleep" Yuske said  
  
Now if you were walking through the park with friends of just passing by this would seem very odd. Some man with one hand latched to the tree and the other fighting to pull it off. And that is exactly what people were seeing as well as hearing voices saying bed and tree back and forth. But finally they agreed every other day they would alternate where they slept and due to another game of Jaken they were sleeping in Yuske's bed. (man Hiei You must really stink at Jaken, *almost gets head sliced off b y a sword* heh heh heh never mind)  
  
~~~~~~~Yuske's house~~~~~  
  
"Ahh the nice warm comfort of my bed" Yuske smiled while getting comfortable  
  
"Hn" Hiei mumbled  
  
"Good night Hiei" said Yuske in an annoying tone  
  
"Don't make me cut your head off detective" an annoyed Hiei answered  
  
"Do you realize that if you cut off my head you will cut off your own head" said Yuske  
  
"That's it" Hiei yelled grabbing a pillow with one hand while Yuske grabbed one with the other  
  
They spent most of the night hitting each other with pillows until they fell asleep  
  
Me: oh that was great  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Kuwabara: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hiei: Shut up Baka your next  
  
Kuwabara: Gulp  
  
Me: hehehehehe until next time. Im sorry Hiei I still love you but its for the readers 


	3. Bad Thoughts Are Bad to Think

Me: hello all after reading my reviews (thank you all I luv you) I have decided drum roll please  
  
Kuwabara: *drum roll*  
  
Me: that this is gonna be a CYOA so you can all get what you want and be happy and read on so on with the chapter  
  
~~~~~~Koenmas Office~~~~~  
  
"Ok guys, speak up step forward, who is gonna do it" Koenma said happily  
  
"Well" they all said  
  
"Oh come on he is your friend" Koenma said slapping his for head  
  
"There is only one way to decide this" Said Kuwabara seriously "To play a game of Janken  
  
Everyone falls anime style  
  
"Not that stupid game again" Hiei mumbled  
  
"Your just upset cause you lost last time shorty" Kuwabara said with a cheesy grin  
  
"Hn" was the only reply  
  
"Ok guys on the count of three 1, 2, 3  
  
They all held their hands out Hiei having scissors and Kurama having the same leaving Kuwabara with a flat hand  
  
"Oh you can't be serious" Kuwabara said out loud "I never loose  
  
"Hn, now who is the looser" Hiei said superiorly  
  
"If you are quite finished then lets get this over with" Koenma said motioning them to follow  
  
Time past and things happened I won't get into detail but soon the procedure was complete and Yuske woke to a very big surprise ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~Chapter begins ~~~~~~~~ Chap 1 Bad Thoughts are Bad to Think  
  
"What happened" Yuske asked no one in particular "Man I feel like I've been dead for a couple of days" he went on  
  
"Well you are right Yuske you have been dead, and I have brought you back" Koenma said proud of himself  
  
"oh my god, don't do that you almost gave me a heart attach" said Yuske clutching where his heart was  
  
"Sorry Yuske" said a mildly amused  
  
"Wait a second" Yuske said as he began feeling his clothes "these aren't mine" then he went to his hair "that isn't mine" he said getting a little freaked  
  
Yuske ran to a mirror then saw Kuwabara's face staring back at him  
  
"OH MY GOD" the screams were heard all around spirit world  
  
"What the hell did you do to me, Im UGLY!!!!!!" Yuske screamed pointing an accusing finger at Koenma  
  
"Wellll" Koenma thought trying to think of a way to break it to him gently  
  
~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~  
  
"So my body was destroyed and now I have to share with Kuwabara" Yuske said with disbelief "This is awful what will Kayko think will she even kiss me with a face like this (they are together in this if you hadn't figured)  
  
"Hey, for your information women find me irresistible" (Everyone dies from laughing) "and Kayko im sure wont mind" Kuwabara said with a weird look on his face while thinking  
  
"EWWWWW!!!! Kuwabara you disgusting, disgusting person get your mind out of the gutter (can you imagine Yuske saying that I mean really he is one to talk) "and if you ever I repeat ever put Kayko in that position again I will kill you, I don't care If I die as well" Yuske said fuming  
  
Everyone stares confused (For all the people out there you can just imagine what Kuwabara could be thinking.) (Shutter)  
  
One hand is trying to wring Kuwabara's neck while the other desperately attempts to tear it off as Kuwabara's face begins to change colors  
  
"Ehem, if you two are quite done, I am a very buisy man and I need to get my work done so you guys can go home" Koenma said just before waking out.  
  
They all just stared  
  
~~~~~~~~Walking to Kayko's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"ok I just have to tell her what happened, she will understand im sure she will"  
  
"Yeah, she will understand, all you have to do is explain, you can still go on dates and stuff she will just be seen with a better looking guy"  
  
"Oh yeah, that is a bright side and know what will be better"  
  
"What"  
  
"Standing next to you, will make her look better than she already is" Yuske said with a cheesy grin  
  
"Yeah that's right she will look, hey wait a second"  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha"  
  
~~~~At Kayko's House~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kuwabara, this is unexpected"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I kind of have something to tell you" ~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~  
  
Kayko is pale in the face  
  
"so you and Yuske are sharing bodies"  
  
"That's the story"  
  
Kayko screams and faints  
  
~~~~~~~Later at night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lights out little brother"  
  
"ok Shizuru, night"  
  
"So Yuske, Kayko took that pretty well"  
  
"Yeah from the fainting, to the smelling salts, to a couple of black eyes, sure I guess you can say she took it alright"  
  
"Well look on the bright side"  
  
"Oh god, here it comes the Kuwabara speech"  
  
"It was your responsibility as her long time friend and boy friend to inform her of this situation  
  
"Snoring"  
  
"HEY URAMESHI GET UP, I STILL SAY IT WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY"  
  
*Muttering in sleep*  
  
"HEY, WHY DO I FEEL LIKE IM YELLING AT MY SELF"  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ARE, NOW GO TO SLEEP KAZUMA"  
  
"Sorry, Shizuru"  
  
"he he he he"  
  
"What do you think your laughing at Urameshi"  
  
"Oh, Nothing, Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight"  
  
"KUWABARA, WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THINKING ABOUT KAYKO LIKE THAT YOU SICK ASS"  
  
"he he he just to tell you I got some of that from your mind  
  
"OH GOD"  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT UP KAZUMA  
  
"sorry sis"  
  
Me: Man that was sick and all that came from my mind  
  
Hiei/Kuwabara: Imagine that  
  
Me: Hey, well anyway I hoped you liked it, if you couldn't tell I really stink at bashing people so if you guys have any tips for the next Kuwabara chapter let me know ok  
  
Kurama: What exactly was Kuwabara thinking Foxy  
  
Me: Something your little un polluted mind wouldn't know about but don't worry that's the way I want you to stay (smiles sweetly)  
  
Kurama: Ok....  
  
Me: You know I luv you right  
  
Kurama: Yep (smiles the smile that will melt any girls heart)  
  
Me: ok, just as long as you know that, because the next chapter is yours and I have to make it bad to make it funny so.... I apologize in advanced  
  
Kurama: Gulp 


	4. What will MotherYoko think

Me: hello all after reading my reviews (thank you all I luv you) I have decided drum roll please  
  
Kuwabara: *drum roll*  
  
Me: that this is gonna be a CYOA so you can all get what you want and be happy and read on so on with the chapter  
  
Me: Oh yes and to Jus Kita and FireNeko I am very much aware of Kurama's Yoko side and am also aware that his mind is far from being un-polluted but one can wish cant one ^_~  
  
~~~~~~Koenma's Office~~~~~  
  
"Ok guys, speak up step forward, who is gonna do it" Koenma said happily  
  
"Well" they all said  
  
"Oh come on he is your friend" Koenma said slapping his for head  
  
"There is only one way to decide this" Said Kuwabara seriously "To play a game of Janken  
  
Everyone falls anime style  
  
"Not that stupid game again" Hiei mumbled  
  
"Your just upset cause you lost last time shorty" Kuwabara said with a cheesy grin  
  
"Hn" was the only reply  
  
"Ok guys on the count of three 1, 2, 3  
  
They all held their hands out Hiei having scissors and Kuwabara having the same leaving Kurama with a flat hand  
  
"Oh no, I don't think my mind has anymore space for another personality" Kurarma said a little worried  
  
"Ha ha, my hands haven't failed me yet"  
  
"Shut up baka, I Pity you Kurama" said Hiei in a tone that sounded like he only had a few minutes to live  
  
"If you are quite finished then lets get this over with" Koenma said motioning them to follow  
  
Time past and things happened I won't get into detail but soon the procedure was complete and Yuske woke to a very big surprise ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~Chapter begins ~~~~~~~~ Chap 1 What will Mother/ Yoko think  
  
"What happened" Yuske asked no one in particular "Man I feel like I've been dead for a couple of days" he went on  
  
"Well you are right Yuske you have been dead, and I have brought you back" Koenma said proud of himself  
  
"Oh my god, don't do that you almost gave me a heart attach" said Yuske clutching where his heart was  
  
"Sorry Yuske" said a mildly amused  
  
"Wait a second" Yuske said as he began feeling his clothes "these aren't mine" then he went to his hair "that isn't mine" he said getting a little freaked  
  
Yuske ran to a mirror then saw Kurama's face staring back at him  
  
"OH MY GOD" the screams were heard all around spirit world  
  
"WHAT IS GOIMG ON!!!!, WHY DO I LOOK LIKE KURAMA" Yuske screamed pointing an accusing finger at Koenma  
  
"Wellll" Koenma thought trying to think of a way to break it to him gently  
  
~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~  
  
"So my body was destroyed and now I have to share with Kurama" Yuske said with disbelief  
  
"No more cutting class, no more street fights, no more sleeping in, im gonna have to go to school every day and I bet you wake up at the crack of dawn don't you"  
  
"heh heh heh, don't worry ill try and act pleasing to both of our opinions, just as long as you don't disturb Yoko everything should be fine" Kurama said scratching the back of his head  
  
"WHAT, I have to deal with Yoko to, this is unbelievable, no offence to you Kurama, but Koenma you could have chosen one of the other two at leased they only have one personality"  
  
"Ehem, if you two are quite done, I am a very busy man and I need to get my work done so you guys can go home" Koenma said just before waking out.  
  
They all just stared  
  
~~~~~~~Kurama's Residents (oh so formal)~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, here is the deal, around my family you do not speak, not a word, I don't want anyone to know about this"  
  
"What are you embarrassed by me"  
  
"No, do you want to spend the rest of your life in a mental hospital"  
  
"No"  
  
"Ok then, just to inform you my mom hasn't seen me in a while she thinks I was away at camp so take a deep breath"  
  
"What, why"  
  
"Suiichi, your home"  
  
Kurama's mother came running out and locked them in a death grip known as a hug  
  
"It's been so long and we have all missed you so much"  
  
"Lady, I can't breathe"  
  
"What"  
  
Kurama elbowed himself in the stomach and whispered  
  
"Not a sound"  
  
"Nothing mother"  
  
~~~~~~~~~At the dinner table~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Suiichi dear, how was camp"  
  
"It was interesting"  
  
"That's nice dear"  
  
"sheesh, is she always so, so polite like" "Will you stop that"  
  
"Sorry, Sorry"  
  
For the most part the night wasn't bad it consisted of polite conversation a few interruptions on Yuske's case as well as an out burst when Kurama's younger brother Suiichi (Weird how they have the same names huh) Kicked Yuske's ass at video games but for the most part it was alright till bed that is.  
  
~~~~~Later that night in Kurama's bedroom~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that could have gone better  
  
"I can't believe an eight year old beat me" (I don't know how old Kurama's brother is so bare with me)  
  
"You could have handled it better I think it scared him when he saw his older brother having a tantrum when he is supposed to be the mature adult"  
  
"ha ha ha, your soo funny Kurama"  
  
"So I've been told"  
  
(And here it is the moment you have all been waiting for Yoko's entrance)  
  
"Who the hell are you"  
  
(here is a little note for all of you in this story the voices also have heads so when they are talking they are in black and they are all floating heads of themselves and Yuske is the only one who really doesn't have his own body only his head because the other two have their own forms but Yoko unlike Yuske cant speak through Kurama only in his mind. If you're confused don't worry so am I this is just a little insight so if you don't understand don't pay any attention to this and figure a way to understand on your own. NOW BACK TO THE STORT)  
  
"Hey Yoko, what's up"  
  
"I know you your that detective of that brat Koenma"  
  
"That would be me"  
  
"What are you doing here"  
  
"Wellll, its kind of a long story  
  
~~~~~~~30 minutes later~~~~~ "So basically your body was destroyed and now you're sharing with me and Suiichi here, is that right"  
  
"That's the story"  
  
"SUIICHII HOW DO YOU GET YOURSELF INTO THIS STUFF"  
  
"Don't yell at me it was because of Jaken that this happened, and I think life would be easier if you just calmed down and deal with the situation at hand"  
  
"Hey don't I get a say in all this after all im part of this body to" Yoko persisted  
  
"So what, so am I and im not complaining" Yuske said  
  
"Will you shut up" Yoko screamed  
  
"Why don't you make me fox boy" Yuske taunted  
  
"Oh you did not just go there punk"  
  
"what if I did"  
  
(Fight fight fight go Yoko ^o^)  
  
"Oh that's it"  
  
"Guys cut it out god I need some sleep we have a big day tomorrow"  
  
"What are you talking about Kurama"  
  
"You get to explain to Kayko what happened"  
  
"Gulp"  
  
"Oh the pure and sweet torture Muwahahahaha"  
  
"Shut up Yoko"  
  
Me: YAY, done I am. I know this chapter wasn't to funny or at leased I didn't think it was but if you have any suggestions for any of the chapters whether it is for Kurama, Kuwabara, or Hiei just review and ill see what I can do  
  
Yoko: why did you have to go to the fox thing -._-  
  
Kurama: yeah  
  
Me: im sorry I didn't mean to make you upset but I was running out of ideas R&R while I try to cheer these two up k ^_~ 


	5. should i keep goin

If people really truly like this story please tell me then I will continue if not then umm I guess I wont so please just take the time to think weather you want to hear more ok  
  
Hiei: your just trying to get an easy way out of writing three stories its your own fault I warned you but did you listen noooo ofcourse not  
  
Me: oh Hiei shut up I know me me me me I I I I its always the writes fault  
  
Hiei: couldn't have put it better my self  
  
Me: throws cabbage at head let that be a leason to you let your head be seen not heard like the cabbage (bad humor head of cabbage hahahah I crack myself up lol )  
  
Ok well anyway yeah just send me something telling me if its worth writing more 


	6. Hiya Hiei's Grandma

Me: ok ok I got review saying you love my stories thank you sooo much you have inspired me to continue  
  
Hiei: were you really planning on stopping  
  
Me: no I just wanted to see if anyone would care  
  
Hiei: hn  
  
Me: ok without any further a due I present the next chapter  
  
Heading down to Kaykos house with a nervous Yuske on his mind literally  
  
"Will you stop winning Baka Ningen, or I will make you stop"  
  
"Ok just a reminder were the same person now Hiei soooooo you can't hurt me you can't hurt me : P"  
  
"I can't but I can make someone else do it for me" Hiei said while walking into a Gypsy wagon"  
  
"ooooh spooky, right up your alley Hiei decapitated heads"  
  
"Maybe it's just me but I think you got ten times more annoying since you began sharing my body"  
  
"First of all OUR body second of all your probably right you were the only one I really thought could threaten my life so I didn't bother you but now I can do what ever I want"  
  
"That's what you think detective but I know someone who owes me a favor" Hiei mumbled  
  
(ooooooh wonder what that could mean should I stop here Hiei: those ningens would kill you Me: true I won't torture you so let's see what happens)  
  
"Hiei what a pleasant surprise what's the occasion for this visit" a rather old looking women asked  
  
"Hiei whose Grandma is this"  
  
She raised her eye brow "Hiei since when do you talk to me like that"  
  
"Well actually that is why im here"  
  
So for the next ten minutes he explained all about his adventures with the spirit detective up until where our story started  
  
"So now you know"  
  
"oh my Hiei that is quite a story"  
  
"So do you think you can help me" whispers stuff in her ear  
  
"I think I have just what you need be right back"  
  
She disappeared for a second so Hiei looked at all the new shipments she got in. when she returned she was holding some kind of amethyst orb  
  
"if he starts acting up squeeze this"  
  
"What does it do exactly"  
  
"This orb is used to exercise the spirits"  
  
"That should be good" Hiei smirked  
  
As they left the store Yuske asked  
  
"What exactly is that thing for"  
  
"Oh you will see in due time, now lets head over to Kaykos house"  
  
Me: ok that was this chappy so ill be writing the next chappy for A change of Heart  
  
Hiei: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ  
  
Me: grabs mega phone HIEI GET YOUR LITTLE DEMON BUT OVER HEAR AND STAY AWAKE  
  
Hiei spins around a couple of times then falls  
  
Me: R&R and ill be back reeeeal soon 


	7. Choose

Me- ok im trying to update for all of them but this one is difficult I thought I could but I cant my authoress powers are just not good enough to do a cyoa so my faithful readers you must choose which one you like the best do you want me to continue with Yusuke sharing a body with Kurama, Hiei, or Kuwabara the power is your tell me who you think the sooner you do the sooner I cant keep writing

Kuwabara- wow that was deep

Kurama- impressive

Hiei- hn

Me- thank you I try


	8. Sorry guys

Me- To all my faithful readers I apologize soooo much. My computer I swear to god both computers at my house wont work mine wont turn on the other wont let me on the internet so it might be a little while before I can update. Right now Im on my uncles computer at my grandmas house which my uncle who is mean sometimes doesn't like one bit so he's gonna be mad at me for being on at all. So Im very sorry and I promise right when my computers get fixed I will update on all my stories. This message will be posted on my stories so 1 for a change of body I still need to know who I should keep Yusuke sharing with. For do you love me now that I can dance its gonna be awesome I promise it will have lottsa songs and cool stuff plus I want to know if you all want a chapter for Botans recital if so I have a cool idea but I need ur opinion if u want me to right it. Finally for a change of heart Im working on ideas in my head for the next capper and where that clue I made will lead them I think I have a pretty good idea so yeah that should be good. So anyway again Im really sorry all my readers I love u all for being so nice and reviewing and as soon as I can I will update **takes deep breath**

Kurama- wow that was very long

Me- Ur telling me

Hiei- if u spent as much time updating as u do making excuses we wouldn't have any problems

Me- that's so mean Hiei I really do try to update but my life isn't being nice man im not cut out to be a teenager im too I don't know

Hiei-too much of a goody 2 shoes wuss

Me- exactly..... hey I might be a goody 2 shoes wuss but im still one that can kick your but 10 times over

Hiei- yeah right

Both jump into the air and do moves that are impossible to do in real life. Kurama gets bored and cuts the wires that were holding us up there in the first place. We both fall and break limbs

Me- so anyway no that my ARM is broken thanks to a certain Kitsune we all know and love

Kurama- heh heh sorry about that

Hiei- hn (has a black eye and six stitches)

Me- who knew a kitsune could/would do so much damage

Kurama-

Me- ok now that that's all over im sorry again and I hope that I will be able to write soon if worse comes to worse ill just right a chapter or 2 on here without my incles permission love you all ja ne

Kurama/ Hiei- ja ne


	9. sory

Me: im soooo sorry everyone I really am I just got on sneakin on again and even when it did work I didn't get to write nething I feel so bad im a horrible person and writer but I cross my heart and hope to die that when my internets back ill write the recital ill write the hiei hes gonna be the one yusuke shares with and ill write the next part for a change of heart I promise starts sobbing

Kurama: I think shes having a nervous break down

Hiei: stupid ningen emotions

Me: still sobbing

Kurama: umm (goes over to comfort)

Hiei: ur too soft on her u should let her mourn (dodges a marshmallow then runs after it)

Me: Fetch and while ur at it get some manors

Kurama: sniker

Me: ok yea im really srry still so umm if I don't don't like write withing the month of august u all have my permission to hunt me down in jersey ok I love u all because ur soo good to me and u have all been reviewing

Kurama / Hiei: Bye till soon


End file.
